


Please, Love me.

by DWStephan



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, It may contain sex after some chapters, M/M, Minor Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWStephan/pseuds/DWStephan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei can't accept how much Makoto is happy with Haruka, and can't contain his urge to hurt himself because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Love me.

 Rei walked slowly, taking deep breaths for control the tears forming on his eyes, even knowing it was always like this, he couldn’t stop the pain of see Makoto and Haruka living happy with each other.

He wasn’t sure when he started to go with whoever looked like Makoto, whoever that let him scream Makoto’s name when they were having sex.

It was disturbing and painful every time he woke up at someone’s house, with bruises and pain all over his body, but after some hours, Rei would go and find someone new to satisfy his lust and pain, just to forget about Makoto's smile, his gentle voice and his warm gestures.

"Hey, cutie!" Rei turned his head to the man who called him.

Of course, he had no idea who it was, maybe one of the many he had slept with before, or just someone who knew that he would go with anyone if they accept his terms.

"Hello." Rei replied smiling, already walking to the stranger’s direction.

Sex with them were always violent, being tied up and chocked was some of the many things they did with Rei, while losing his mind on his own imagination, seeing Makoto doing all those things with him.

The pain helped him bear with the nothing Rei carried on his heart.

Maybe that's why he felt so fulfilled when the strangers hurt him, Makoto would never do it, oh no, he would embrace him and say sweet things, that would make Rei go to heaven for some seconds, so he needed the opposite, he needed feel pain and despair, that way, he would forget everything.

After finish with the stranger on a dirty motel, Rei walked home, complaining about the pain on his left arm, the man tied him for too long, to the point that he couldn’t feel his arm anymore.

When Rei sat down to rest a bit, he felt his cellphone vibrate, already imagining who it was, he let the cellphone stop ring to take it and look who was calling him.

“Three missing calls...” Rei sighed, reading Nagisa’s name on his cellphone.

He wasn’t in the mood to listen his friend scold him again for what he did, it was a nightmare since the day Nagisa had found out why he came back with so many bruises.

But he couldn’t let his friend call him so many times without at least taking the call.

Trying to find the courage to call Nagisa back, he closed his eyes and pressed his friend's name on the screen, waiting the other finally answering the call.

What didn't take long.

"Hello Nagisa..." Rei said unmotivated, preparing himself for the storm that was about to come.

"You did it again, didn't you Rein-chan?!” Nagisa shouted on the phone, what made Rei put away the cellphone from his ear. “Why don't you just go and confess for Makoto if you will do this to yourself! You can't let people hurt you lik-!" Nagisa's voice was cracking, probably trying his best to not cry.

Rei didn't want to hear Nagisa crying, he made the boy cry too much already, but he couldn't control himself when it was about to forget Makoto, he would do anything, his friend needed to understand it, it was too painful try to bear with it without feel pain and being used for anything someone wanted.

"You know I can't do it! You know he loves Haru!" Rei was desesperate, feeling his eyes tearing up.

He didn't want to scream back at Nagisa, but he had enough, he needed to forget everything, he needed to let go of this stupid feeling.

"What I do with my body or not is none of your fucking business Nagisa! We are just roommates! Stop acting like you can control my sexual life!"

For a moment, Rei's mind went blank and when he realized, he had throw his cellphone on the ground.

He felt his body lose all the strength, he couldn’t get up from the place he was sitting on, the pain consuming slowly his sanity, almost like it was painful just to breath.

Rei felt impure, wrong, and that was exactly why he couldn’t confess to Makoto, why he would never have that angel on his arms. Maybe if he did it enough times, he would forget about Makoto, or just end up crazy and never go back to what he once was.

His body was shaking, his stomach hurting and he felt nauseous, everything around him moving.

Rei's eyelashes were closing alone, he tried his best not to give in to his exhaustion, but he couldn't win.

Maybe it was ok to give up already.

* * *

 

Rei woke up with the sun light on his face, taking some seconds for him to realize he wasn’t on the street. He tried to remember if he went with someone else after his call with Nagisa, but all that time was a blank space on his head.

Looking around the room without get up, he sit down and looked at the clothes he was wearing, they were too big to him, it sure wasn’t his clothes.

Rei sighed when he saw the bruises from last night, his wrists hurting like hell and his head was about to explode any time soon.

A smell of coffee started to enter the room, Rei still trying to figure where the hell he was.

"Maybe it's someone with a lot of money..." Rei murmured looking around.

The room was huge, why someone would need such a big bedroom anyway? What was strange was the pain of a Dolphin on the wall, maybe the person really liked the ocean, since the room had white and light blue colors.

Looking up he saw two medals on the wall, but without his glasses it was hard to read, narrowing his eyes he managed to read only one word.

“Iwatobi...?”

His eyes opened in fear, no, it couldn't be, not them, not their fucking house.

“Are you feeling better?” Rei shivered when he heard the voice of the man entering the room.

Just to confirm his fear, he was at Makoto's house, who had a serious expression looking at him, walking close to the bed while holding two mugs of coffee.

Rei wanted to cry, it was obvious the other was angry, but he hoped it was only because he found him somewhere, not because he found out about everything.

“I’m fine.” Rei tried to sound carefree, but his voice cracked in the last word.

He immediately turned his head, so he couldn’t see Makoto’s face, so he wouldn’t feel so guilty for be talking to his friend without know how much he knew about Rei's actions.

A crash echoed on the room.

_Shit._

Rei looked at Makoto, starting to cry at the moment he saw the boiling anger on Makoto’s eyes, it was terrifying, the mugs were broken on the ground and the coffee spreading over the floor.

Rei wanted to run, anywhere was fine, he just wanted to leave that place as soon as possible, he never thought he would need to deal with Makoto finding out about his "sexual adventures", but it was what was happening and he couldn't face it.

“How can you dare say that you’re fine?” Makoto shouted, he was sure he never felt so angry all his life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like to see your fave couple suffering clap your hands.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *clap clap*


End file.
